villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nana
Nana is a minor antagonist of DreamWorks's 10th full-length animated feature film, Madagascar, and the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks's 17th full-length animated feature film, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. She is the former archenemy of Alex. She was voiced by Elisa Gabrielli. Personality Nana is mean, violent, aggressive, short-tempered, argumentative, and cantankerous. She is an eccentric old lady who is incredibly resistant to injury, as she was able to have a short fight with Alex right after being tugged out of the back of a speeding tour jeep as well as being thrown out of it a second time by the penguins, who reversed over her in the jeep after noticing that she didn't die. However, despite this evident resilience, she is still portrayed as a "little old lady"; she has a waddling gait and is knocked onto her back when firing a rifle. Role in the film ''Madagascar'' In the first film, Nana is an elderly woman who encounters Alex the Lion in Grand Central Station, where she assaults him and angrily calls him a "bad kitty". She also hits Melman with her hand bag, causing his head to get stuck in the Grand Central Station Clock. When the animals are surrounded by police, she somehow gets past and kicks Alex in "the batteries" (or his groin). She was quickly taken away by police. As shown in the sequel, she was not arrested, as she was interviewed as a witness. ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' In the second film, Nana has a larger role, where she is the secondary antagonist. She first shows up in a tourist jeep spotting Alex, as Alex and his friends crash landed into the African savannah in a plane and were seeking help. Alex, upon seeing Nana again, challenges her to another fight and they exchange lots of punches and blows to each other, but Nana gains the upper hand and badly bruises Alex as she returns back to her jeep. Later on, the penguins while looking for automobile parts to repair their plane decided to start stealing cars from the humans. The penguins start their car-hijacking rampage with the tourist jeep Alex ran into, and literally throw Nana out of the jeep when they notice she didn't fall for their distraction like everyone else did. The penguins soon car-jack dozens of people who were tourists in the savannah leaving them stranded. The tourists just about start panicking that they lost their transportation to get back home, but Nana hushes them to calm down and offers to guide them. Nana becomes the traitorous leader of an army of tourists and soon Nana steals all of the water from the resort that the African wildlife (lions, elephants, hippos, giraffes, rhinos, wildebeest, buffalo, gazelles, zebras, ostriches, flamingos) drink from. Makunga after he usurped the throne of king of the jungle away from Zuba refuses to do anything about the water shortage, and taunts the animals must either retrieve the water themselves without him or just find more water elsewhere. Alex and Marty volunteer to go find the water, but Nana manages to capture Alex and stop him from taking back the water as while Marty runs away to get help. Nana then hogties Alex and starts roasting him on a barbecue as a means to feed the hungry tourists, as well as a bonus revenge on Alex. The tour guide objects to them eating a lion, and Alex's father Zuba goes out to rescue Alex. Alex and Zuba then distract and entertain the tourists with their dancing, but Nana is unenthusiastic about it and still tries to shoot the lions using the tour guide's gun. The penguins and Marty arrive in their chimp-powered plane and pull away Alex and Zuba to safety inside a bucket with the intent to take back the water. Nana climbs up on the water dam that she built waving her handbag aiming it at the lions. However, the penguins smash the bucket holding the lions into the water dam, making Nana fall and collapsing the dam which made the water flow back to the resort. At the end of the film, Alex gives Makunga Nana's handbag and then drops his bucket which releases Nana. When Nana sees Makunga holding it, she starts kicking, stepping, hand-whacking, wet-willying, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. Videos Madagascar 2 Nana Beats up Makguna Trivia *However, Nana makes a possible cameo in Shrek called Old Woman. *In the film Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'", one of the tourist called her one tough cookie, and she responds by saying: "Brownies, troop 416, Yonkers". There is really a girl-scout group called the Brownie Scouts in certain cities in America, but it was never explained if she's a former member of them, a den-mother, or just comparing herself to a literal cookie (possibly all three, as she has great camping skills and is perky despite getting everyone lost in the wild looking for shelter). *Although she is the secondary antagonist in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Nana turned out to be more dangerous than Makunga. *She does not appear in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. It is unknown if she would possibly be alive. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Madagascar villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Successful